Dixie County, Florida
Dixie County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population is 13,827. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 14,647 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Cross City6. History Dixie County was created in 1921. "Dixie" is a common nickname for the Southern United States. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,237 km² (864 sq mi). 1,823 km² (704 sq mi) of it is land and 413 km² (160 sq mi) of it (18.49%) is water. Adjacent counties *Taylor County - northwest *Lafayette County - north *Gilchrist County - east *Levy County - southeast Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 13,827 people, 5,205 households, and 3,659 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (20/sq mi). There were 7,362 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (10/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 88.80% White, 8.98% Black or African American, 0.46% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.45% from other races, and 1.03% from two or more races. 1.80% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,205 households out of which 27.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.90% were married couples living together, 10.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 23.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county the population was spread out with 22.10% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 26.60% from 25 to 44, 26.20% from 45 to 64, and 17.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 113.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 117.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,082, and the median income for a family was $31,157. Males had a median income of $26,694 versus $17,863 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,559. About 14.50% of families and 19.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.90% of those under age 18 and 16.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Cross City *Horseshoe Beach *Old Town Unincorporated *Clara (shared with Taylor County) *Eugene *Hines *Jonesboro *Shamrock *Shired Island *Suwanee *Yellow Jacket Politics In Presidential elections, Dixie County tends to vote Republican, although both Democrat Bill Clinton and Reform Party candidate Ross Perot did very well in 1992 and 1996. Points of interest * City Of Hawkinsville - sunken steamboat in the Suwannee River near Old Town, one of the Florida Underwater Archaeological Preserves External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Dixie County Board of County Commissioners * Dixie County Supervisor of Elections * Dixie County Property Appraiser * Dixie County Sheriff's Office * Dixie County Tax Collector Special districts * Dixie County Schools * Suwannee River Water Management District Judicial branch * Dixie County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Columbia, Dixie, Hamilton, Lafayette, Madison, Suwannee, and Taylor Counties * Office of the State Attorney, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Dixie County Chamber of Commerce Category:Dixie County, Florida Category:Counties of Florida